


First pride

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Pride, Happy, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry takes Draco with him to his first pride together with his Godparents.





	First pride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was written from a prompt I received at Tumblr.   
> I had fun writing it.   
> I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

“Draco, come on, we have to get dressed!” Harry said, pulling his boyfriend with him to his room.

He shook his head, smiling. Harry had been excited for weeks now. Finally, he would go along with him to the pride parade in central London.

Upon reaching Harry’s room, he was placed on the bed, before Harry dove straight into the closet, clothes being thrown right and left over his shoulder. After what seemed quite some time, he finally emerged again from the closet, two bundles of clothes in his arms.

“Here this is for you”, with these words one was thrown towards Draco.

Than Harry started to undress himself and change in the clothes. After tearing his eyes away from his boyfriends’ body, Draco looked at the clothes; tight leather pants and a shirt with fishnets sleeves, on the front was a glitter rainbow. He shrugged at them, deeming them alright and started to get redressed himself.

Once they both were dressed again, they turned around and looked the other over.

Draco smiled, Harry looked truly magnificent. With pants quite like Draco himself and a shirt saying ‘Both? Both is good’ he fitted right next to Draco.

A quick wand movement of Harry and both their hair had been changed into a different colour. Harry now had rainbow hair, changing whenever he moved his head. Upon looking in the mirror Draco saw his hair was now a light blue. It looked better than expected, he thought moving his hand through it.

“Come on let’s go! Remus and Sirius are waiting on us by the bridge”.

Draco nodded, and with a pop they disappeared to the bridge.

* * *

 

The first thing they saw on the bridge were the rainbows flags everywhere. Than if they looked further they saw Sirius and Remus, waving wildly toward them.

Sirius was dressed in his leather jacket and some skinny jeans, on his cheeks were little rainbows painted and a bandana with the gay flag was tight around his head. Remus apparently had decided to just go with the rainbow, a big flag around his shoulders as a cape.

When Draco and Harry were in front of them, they both got a hug. While Sirius was hugging him, he whispered in Draco’s ear, “No worries, it will be great”, before pulling back.

“So, shall we go” Remus asked, clapping his hands together.

All the others nodded and so they made way to where the parade would pass. Draco watched his eyes out, everywhere were colourful dressed people. No one was judging anyone, something that did happen in the wizarding world.

Eventually they stopped and watched the parade pass by. All sexualities were represented, and the most colourful costumes were there. Draco’s personal favourite was the person with a complete rainbow unicorn costume. Slogans were on the vehicles, stating ‘love is love’ and ‘It’s my choice who I love or who not’.

Draco took it all in, amazed by how much happened around him. At the end of the parade, Harry hugged him from behind.

“You liked it?”

Draco nodded furiously, he had absolutely loved every single second.

“Come on let’s go to the square. Remus and Sirius are already dancing there”.

It seemed more people had the idea to go there, since it was completely full. Twirling masses, moving around. Laughing and crying together for the simple fact that they were free to be whoever they wanted.

“You okay?” Harry asked upon seeing Draco’s wide eyes.

In answer Draco kissed Harry on the lips, before pulling him along in the twirling mass.

Yes, they were doing this again next year.


End file.
